The Solo Family
by black cat shadow
Summary: Leia and Han Solo have worked hard to live on after the Imperial Wars and even after the birth of their first son Ben, they knew there was something missing. Though the arrival of their second child may be the something that was missing.
1. Ch 1 (The Birth Of Poe Solo)

**After watching both Force Awakens & Last Jedi, I thought there was something not right with the relationship and similarities between Poe and Leia. So this story came in mind.**

* * *

On the planet Yavin, Han Solo ands wife Leia Organa-Solo were supposed to just be there for negotiating in favor for the New Republic's senate, but somehow they now were fighting to stay alive behind cover. Han was trying to keep his wife out of the blast range since she happened to be eight months pregnant with their second child and he didn't want to risk both lives. Thankfully an opening came from Chewie and Han instructed him to help them get Leia out of danger. A glare was given to Han by his wife who didn't like to be seen as defenseless and thought her husband knew that after the many times she's had to save his butt. When an explosion went off near by, Leia was separated from her husband and Chewie and had to stay behind the cover as blasts rained into it.

"Leia." Han was torn between risking his life to reach her and stay behind the cover by him.

"I'm okay."

"Just stay there and we'll get to you." Han tried to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Don't worry. I'm fine and can take care of myself."

When an explosion went off too close, Leia had to bolt to her husband and right before she could reach him, a second explosion tossed her forward and she tried to protect her swollen stomach. She held her stomach in pain as she felt like she was going into labor and couldn't understand why when she still had a month to go. A hand touched her hair for her to be looking into Han's hazel eyes with her own brown ones and she felt him lift her into his arms to carry away in the direction they'd left the Falcon landed. Once they were on board, Han set her down on their bed and he took her face into his hands to that she was in pain.

"Han, I'm in labor."

"Early? Okay, Leia lie down and I'll go get Chewie to contact help." Han told her before he rushed to the cockpit to see Chewie flying. "Chewie, Leia is in labor and I have to try to deliver the baby. Contact whoever we need to and fly quick."

He then returned to his wife to see her laying on the bed in pain and he collected some towels to set down beside her. No way was he prepared to do this, but had to or could possibly lose Leia or even the baby. Instructing his wife to take deep breathes, Han then got her ready for the delivery. After hours of being in labor, Leia laid on the bed panting as she saw Han cleaning off the newborn that was smaller than their first born Ben had been. She watched as Han finished cleaning up the baby before he wrapped a blanket around them and set in his wife's arms as he sat beside her head to set a kiss on her hair.

"Looks like we got ourselves another boy." Han laughed as Leia ran her fingers over the baby's face.

"Poe Anakin Solo."

"Poe?" Han looked at the baby for a second before nodding. "Has a ring to it and I bet Ben is going to be so happy to have a little brother to follow him around."

A howl made the two look at Chewie who had his hand over his eyes and the couple laughed before Han told him it was all clear. The wookie walked over to the bed to observe the baby with a small thing of dark hair and Leia asked if he would like to hold him. Chewie took Poe into his arms gently to watch the newborn as Han held his wife in his arms. Hearing some small howls come from Chewie made the two parents laugh and soon they were landing where Luke was having watched Ben for them. At seeing his parents, the nine year old boy went running over to them to be caught by his dad who gave him a big smile.

"Ben, we have a big surprise for you."

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"We would like to introduce you to your new baby brother." Leia said as she bent down to reveal the blanket wrapped infant.

"Ben, meet Poe." Han introduced and saw Ben frown.

"Does this mean I'm no longer your favorite?"

"No my little Ben. You and Poe are equal in our hearts." Leia explained and saw her son nod before her eyes went to Luke. "I guess you need to be leaving now."

"We'll see each other again soon Leia." Luke assured as he took a glance at his newest nephew.

The family went back to their home for Leia to set Poe into his crib that had been Ben's when he was little. She brushed the baby's dark hair back and set a kiss on his head as Han was telling Ben all about their trip. When it was time for bed, she watched Han walk in to wish Poe goodnight even though both knew they wouldn't be getting much sleep. Close to half an hour after getting in bed, Han and Leia were woken up from Poe's cries and Han decided to be the one who took care of the newborn. As he bounced his son in his arms, Han didn't notice his older son in the doorway glaring in at the sight. Behind the little boy, a vase flew right into the wall making a crash that had both his parents jumping. Quickly Ben ran to his room to look like he was fast asleep as Han came out with blaster in hand looking for any threat to his family. Leia sat on the bed holding Poe close to her chest. Once Han had returned to the room, she saw him set the blaster down on the nightstand and crawl back into bed with his wife. He assured her that nothing was wrong and that they were safe as she nodded and put Poe back in his crib.

* * *

 **Please Review If You Think I Should Continue This Story.**


	2. Ch 2 (Rise Of Kylo Ren & Poe Dameron)

Leia had just returned home from a senate meeting to hear the sound of her youngest son in the sitting room with Han who was on the floor holding a toy x-wing in front of four year old Poe. Sitting on the couch watching a video was Ben who at thirteen didn't find anything his brother did interesting. When his mom sat down next to him on the couch, she saw her oldest was watching a video about the war that his parents had been in against the Empire. Her fingers brushed Ben's black hair out of face for the boy to turn his head away a little annoyed at the action that he saw as something you did to a baby.

"Mama." Poe rushed over on his tiny legs to hug her own.

"Hello my little pilot." she greeted as Poe was lifted to sit on her lap. "Have you and your brother played today?"

"I don't want to play with a baby." Ben said as his eyes didn't leave the holovid.

"Come here Poe. Chewie might let you take the Falcon for a joy ride." Han suggested to his son and then looked at Ben. "Ben, want to come for a joy ride too?"

"No thanks."

Han sighed and he picked Poe up to slip a jacket on before leaving the home and Leia saw Ben walk to his room to be alone. The next day had the family on the Falcon flying to where Luke was training the newest generation of Jedi and Han took Leia's hand knowing how hard this was for them. In the back at the table was Poe playing with some toys while Ben looked bored by his little brother. When they landed, Han took Poe in his arms as Ben walked between his parents and soon the Solo family were greeted by Luke.

"Welcome." Luke greeted as he saw the unsure looks Han and Leia had as he led them around. "Ben, I think you will find it more at home here where you can freely use the force."

"Ben, are you sure that you want to stay here?" Leia asked to see her son nod and both sighed. "If you ever want to come home, we'll be a hyper jump away."

"I know mom."

"Take care of yourself." Han set a hand on his son's shoulder and then put Poe down.

"Bye Ben." Poe hugged his big brother who gave only a one armed hug.

"See ya Poe." Ben said before turning to leave with his uncle.

Running back over to his dad to be taken into his arms, Poe waved bye to his brother and the Solo family walked back to the Falcon. Leia took Poe on her lap to hold close as she was already missing her older son and Han felt like going to bring Ben back. Though both knew that their son wanted to train to be a jedi and had no right to take that away from him all because they were going to miss him. A yawn came from Poe as he snuggled into his mom while rubbing at his eyes. Han put the Falcon in hyperspeed, he watched Leia walk Poe back to his room to lay on the bed with him as he took a nap. Leaning down, Han gave a kiss to her and then touched Poe's brown hair that was like a mop at this time. One day perhaps he would cut it, but only if his son wanted to.

* * *

Leia and Han were looking over the plans to the Resistance that would become possible if nothing was done about the First Order. Both knew what could happen and are praying another war wouldn't break out since they weren't ready to go back to fighting in one. At the front door opening, they saw ten year old Poe come running in to give a quick greeting to his parents while running to his room. He switched on his holovid to see that he hadn't missed his favorite show and during a commercial heard a knock on his door to see his parents standing there with nervous looks.

"Hey Poe. We need to talk about something." Han said as he saw his son was wearing one of his old flight jackets that was definitely too big on him.

"What's going on?" Poe asked as his parents sat down on both sides of him.

"Some issues have come to our attention and we think maybe the best thing to do would be to send you to stay with your Uncle Luke and brother." Leia began to explain to see her son's brown eyes fill with confusion.

"I thought that has to wait until I'm thirteen like Ben was."

"Yes, we had made that decision years ago. Though we just want you to think everything over and-" Leia continued to see Poe look down.

"But I don't want to be a jedi. I want to be a pilot."

"We know that Poe." Han said and put a hand on his son's head. "Even if you go to train, doesn't mean you will have to be a jedi. That choice is your's to make and only you can. Me and your mom do think learning just a little bit would be a good idea."

"I'm going to miss you both though."

"We'll miss you just as much as we're missing Ben since he's been gone." Leia whispered as she pulled her son against her.

"We still have to talk to your uncle about this." Han informed and then checked the time. "Now go get changed into your pajamas and we'll tuck you in."

"Dad, I'm ten now and don't need to be tucked in."

"You will never be too old for us to tuck in." Leia corrected and the boy ran into the bathroom to change. "Don't forget to brush your teeth Poe."

Once the boy was changed, he crawled into bed to have the blankets pulled over him by his parents who then leaned down to kiss his hair. Both wished him to have the force in his dreams to keep them safe and then left the room to let him sleep. They stayed up late going over everything they had on the First Order when the front door opened to see Luke walk in not looking in the best condition.

"Luke?" Leia rushed over to her brother to check on him.

"Ben has turned to the dark side." Luke informed for Han to clench his hands into fists.

"I knew we should have never left him there with you. We believed in you to prevent that and now our son is possibly lost."

As the three adults argued or mostly Han angry with Luke and Leia unable to say anything over how shocked she was, Poe was still fast asleep in his room. He rubbed at his eyes when feeling like someone was watching him and turned on his back to see a figure standing by his door. Out of the shadows stepped Ben who had a dark look on his face as he moved closer to his little brother who smiled at seeing him, but also was confused.

"Ben?"

"Hello little brother."

"Mom and Dad are sending me to train too. Are you here to get me?"

"I have something to tell you little brother."

"What?" Poe saw his brother lean close to his ear.

"That there will only be one grandson of Darth Vader." Ben whispered before standing straight.

He raised a hand for Poe to put hands to his neck as he found himself choking and looked at his brother in fear. Slowly Poe's eyes began to close and he went limp on his bed as the door burst open for Leia to use the force to send Ben into a wall. A worried Han went to Poe's side to not feel a pulse come from the young boy and then looked at his older son in shock and horror.

"Ben, why did you kill your brother?" Han asked.

"No longer Ben. Kylo Ren is my name now and the First Order shall rule over everyone."

Luke went for the boy who quickly ran and Leia went to where Han held Poe against him with tears going down his face. The boy's messy hair was brushed back from his face as Leia then set her fingertips on it like she had done after his birth. A barely there pulse was felt by Han as he looked at his son in shock then called his name to see eyes weakly open. Relief filled both parents at him being alive and Leia saw Luke watching them from where he stood in the doorway.

"Luke?"

"He must be hidden Leia. If Ben finds out he still lives, he won't stop until he finishes what he tried here."

"No." Han shook his head. "We won't lose another son. It's your fault that we lost Ben and almost Poe. Something else has to be done to keep him safe."

"We'll change his last name and teach him to never call us mom or dad in public." Leia explained as she rubbed Poe's back.

"His force signature is too strong though." Luke reminded the two and then knew what he would have to do. "I can hide his force signature, but his access to the force will be cut off in certain ways."

"What do you mean?" Leia asked her brother before agreeing to anything.

"He won't be able to move things, but will still be guided. As he matures, more will be revealed on how much is cut off with him."

"Do it." Han agreed as he didn't take his eyes off his son.

Moving in front of the weak boy, Luke set a hand on his forehead with closed eyes and slowly Poe began to shift uncomfortably from what his uncle was doing to him. He made pain filled sounds that his parents comforted him from by rubbing his back and brushing his hair. After a long minute, Luke had hidden his force signature and the boy curled into his dad's side as Han lifted him up into his arms with a kiss to his forehead. They knew it would be best to get on the Falcon and fly away to begin a new version of the Rebellion to go against the First Order and keep Poe hidden from his brother. Leia saw her brother leave without a word while she began to pack some of Poe's things in a bag that she slung over Han's shoulder. Next she packed a few bags for herself and Han before they snuck out of the house to make their way to the Falcon where Chewie slept until they got on board. He howled at them curious on why they were there so late and Leia put their bags on the booth while Han still carried Poe.

"No time to explain Chewie. Get the Falcon in the air and start flying to Yavin 4." Han instructed as he set his son on his and Leia's bed. "Everything is going to be okay now Poe."

Leia took his hand and he squeezed it to let her know he was okay before he went to help fly the ship. The woman moved to lay beside her son who curled into her side looking in need of comfort from one of his parents. A hand ran through his hair as she watched him sleep with his chest rising and falling.

In the cockpit, Han put the Falcon on autopilot before leaning forward with a sigh over everything that has happened. He explained it all to Chewie who released a sad howl knowing his friend had to be exhausted and depressed. When Han went back to the room, he saw Leia's brown eyes go on him as she held Poe close. Both of them wouldn't be able to sleep after everything they'd been through this night and Han moved so their son was between them. Though when Poe did wake up, his parents allowed him to take his time and a confused look was on his face on what was going on.

"Poe, we need to talk." Leia informed as he sat up.

"Are you taking me to Uncle Luke to be trained?"

"No. You aren't ever going to be trained by your uncle." Han told his son who nodded still confused on why they were traveling.

"Ben hurt me."

"We know. He has been taken over by the dark side and that is why you must remain hidden to him." Leia replied as she rubbed his back at seeing his tears.

"Hidden?"

"Poe, your last name is now going to be Dameron." Han explained to see his son shake his head.

"But I like being a Solo. Please don't make me go away from you."

"Never will we leave you Poe." Leia held him against her. "Your new last name is just to protect you from harm as sadly a war may be about to start."

"War like the stories you and dad tell me?"

"Yes." Han nodded. "Poe there is one other thing you must do. When in public, you must never call us mom or dad so that you won't be discovered to be our son."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be scared. Remember that the force is with you and it will always keep us here in your heart." Leia explained as she touched his chest.

A howl from Chewie informed them that they were landing on a planet instructed by those of the once Rebellion to serve as where they would hold a meeting and Leia saw Han's nervous look. He lifted Poe's chin for the boy's eyes to be on his and know that what he said was serious.

"Your mom and me are going with Chewie to talk with some people. I want you to stay here on the Falcon where you'll be safe."

"Okay Han or Captain Solo."

"When it's just you, me, your mom, and Chewie; you can call us mom and dad." Han assured and got a hug from his son. "Know that I always love you Poe."

"I know." Poe whispered and his parents laughed at how much he was like them.

The boy watched his parents leave and he sat bored out of his mind over not having anything to do. He was sitting upside down by the table when a beep was heard that made him almost slip off in surprise from. Rolling onto the Falcon was a BB unit that looked like an orange and white soccer ball and he watched it wander around. When it went into the closet, Poe watched it begin to throw things around like it was looking for something.

"Hey be careful." Poe shouted and the BB unit beeped at him. "If you break something Han won't be happy."

Suddenly the droid tossed two cylinders that Poe on instinct caught to have them ignite into lightsabers. The boy watched the dark blue light with amazement as he moved them around slowly to not harm himself. A beep took him from the lightsabers and his attention went back to the droid that was watching him.

"I'm Poe Dameron." he said and heard eight beeps. "You're BB-8."

When he heard someone coming on board, he turned the lightsabers off and hid with BB-8 following him. He saw his parents come on board and rushed out to greet them as BB-8 watched curious. Chewie's howl over noticing the droid got the two adults removing their blasters to aimed down at BB-8.

"No wait." Poe moved in front of the droid. "This is BB-8 and he's my new friend."

"Poe, I don't know about-" Han began to be stopped by his wife.

"I think you having BB-8 for a friend is a good idea." Leia said and then saw the two lightsabers on the floor. "Poe, where did you find these?"

"BB-8 threw them from the closet."

"These aren't toys Poe." Han told his son who crossed his arms.

"I know that. When they were thrown, I caught them and saw what they were."

"Okay. Though maybe you should be taught to use them." Leia suggested shocking her husband.

"Leia. No way is he-"

"It will be reliable if his blaster ever isn't." Leia said and then held the two sabers out to Poe. "Now remember that these aren't toys and are to only be used if you truly need them."

"I promise." Poe said and took them carefully.

"I don't like this."

"Easy Han. Now we best be moving to the next planet." Leia said and Poe decided to go play with BB-8.

* * *

 **Please Review To Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter.**


	3. Ch 3 (First Flight)

At the current base for the Resistance, Poe sat with BB-8 on a ledge looking out at all the X-wing ships and people busy working. His parents were both busy with them both being generals and he barely saw them during the day. Though always at night he spent time with them tucking him into bed and wishing him goodnight. Han had felt bad at missing time with his son and had given him one of his old flight jackets to wear. The boy had been very grateful and only took it off when he had to for bed or cleaning himself up. Amazingly and sad to his parents, Poe easily slipped into saying his name was Poe Dameron and calling his parents by their titles. Due to him being the only kid at the base, he found the only one he could hang out with was BB-8. He tried to get C-3PO to play with them, but the droid kept trying to tutor him, which got very boring. When suddenly an alarm began to go off, Poe stood up to see resistance members go running out the bay doors.

"Poe!" Han called and saw the boy climb down to him. "Go hide in that X-wing until I give the all clear."

"But-"

"No buts. Now move." Han directed him in the direction of the assigned X-wing ship and saw BB-8 be lifted to rest behind him.

The sound of blaster fire and explosions made Poe jump and he saw stormtroopers running in. Han was firing his blaster to wipe some out and kept a watch over his son until he had to fall back behind cover. Not wanting to watch his dad get hurt, Poe pressed on a button on the control to see shots smash into the stormtroopers. A glance came from Han at his son who looked confused on what he had done wrong.

"You said to stay in the X-wing."

"I know. Just do not leave it okay?"

"Okay General Solo." Poe agreed as he leaned back in the seat.

Poe heard shouts to see pilots loading into their X-wings and he wished he could be flying out there with them. A beep came from BB-8 and before the boy could stop him, the droid accidentally turned on the autopilot. The boy tried to stop the ship from moving, but couldn't figure out which switch to hit on the console.

"BB-8, get the autopilot off." Poe instructed as he pulled on a flight helmet and got a beep. "My dad said to stay in this X-wing and I'm doing that."

As they exited the hanger, Poe saw ships all over the place with shots going back and forth. He took over the controls once BB-8 had the autopilot off and saw an x-wing in trouble with a tie fighter chasing after them. Quickly hitting the same button as before he hit the tie fighter and continued to fly avoiding any blasts. When he saw a big ship up ahead, Poe heard BB-8 suggest they take it out and he was a little hesitant. Speeding forward towards it, Poe had to spin to avoid shots and fired some of his own to clear the way for them. He ended up skidding on the hanger of the ship and saw stormtroopers with blasters aimed on him.

"BB-8?" Poe whispered nervously and got beeps back. "Shields are up. Good."

Something in Poe made him focus his attention on a hall that looked to be leading to somewhere. He moved his fingers to different buttons waiting for the right time to press them as BB-8 was making sure they could make a quick escape. A series of beeps told him they were good and he rose the X-wing while releasing two missiles into the hallway and spun around to fly out of the hanger. Behind him explosions were going off in the ship as he cleared the danger range and saw the stormtroopers were retreating. Poe flew down to the resistance's base hanger to see pilots all cheering over the win, but his attention went on his parents seeming to be looking all over for him. When he landed the X-wing, all eyes went to him as the lid slid off and he climbed out to see shock on the resistance members' faces. Before he even had a chance to react, Poe was swung onto two pilots' shoulders as they cheered at what he had done. The flight helmet still on his head slid down over Poe's eyes and laughs came at him fixing it along with assurances that he'd grow into it. Once he was able to get down, Han and Leia escorted him away with BB-8 following so that they could discuss what happened in private.

"Why did you do that?" Leia asked crossing her arms as Poe looked down.

"Han said to stay in the X-wing and BB-8 accidentally turned the autopilot on. Once it was off, we were already in flight and I just thought it would be good to help."

"Poe, you're ten years old. An age that means you should not have to be up flying with a chance to get shot down." Han explained noticing his son barely called them mom or dad anymore.

"But I liked being up there and flying feels so instinctive to me." Poe told them as he tried to keep the helmet from falling over his eyes.

"Poe, look at me." Leia took his chin in one of her hands. "We love you so much and don't want anything to happen to you. Promise me you won't-"

"I just want to feel like I'm doing something in the resistance instead of being the kid who's useless." Poe shouted.

"Poe, did something happen up there?" Han asked worried.

"I felt like something was guiding me as I flew. I don't know how to explain it dad."

"You are special Poe and I guess the Skywalker blood in you means you're a natural pilot." Leia explained as she took the helmet off.

"Please let me fly and help."

"We'll talk about it. Now go celebrate the victory with the rest of the pilots." Leia instructed and he nodded running off with BB-8.

"I should have never let him hide in that X-wing." Han sighed.

"You did nothing wrong. Poe is a pilot by the blood in his veins and each day shows more and more of us that Ben never did."

"I know you miss him."

"We both miss him, but Poe must never know who his brother is or I fear what shall come." Leia felt Han put his arms around her as he agreed.

When it was time for bed, Leia and Han heard the sound of a lightsaber being swung and looked in to see Poe slowly working it. Every night he would train with it and his parents watched him do the motions so easily. One day he wanted to learn how to use both at the same time, but his parents told him he didn't need to rush.

"Ready for bed?" Han asked as he stepped in with Leia.

Poe turned off the saber and set it down next to the other before he crawled into bed and his parents pulled the blankets over him. A kiss was set on his forehead by Leia as Han watched BB-8 rolled under the bed to sleep himself.

"I was thinking maybe a piece could be made to put the two sabers together." Poe suggested as his parents thought it over.

"Maybe. I'll have C-3PO look into it. Now in the morning, you will have your basic lessons with him-" Leia began to see her son frown at that.

"He's so boring though."

"After your lessons with him, you'll begin your lessons on being a pilot." Leia finished to see his eyes widen.

"Really?" Poe asked.

"Yes. Now sleep well since you got a long day tomorrow." Han instructed and the two headed out of the room.

Turning on his side, Poe began to fall asleep with BB-8 underneath him keeping guard of any dangers. With his best friend there, the boy knew he was safe and wouldn't ever be hurt like his brother had done again.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts.**


	4. Ch 4 (Saying Good Bye)

An X-wing flew low over the water and it then shot up doing a flip along with some other maneuvers. Inside of the ship piloting was thirteen year old Poe who smiled every time he could be free as BB-8 kept him under watch. This gave the two friends more time to spend together and Poe's parents comfort that he wasn't ever going to be alone when flying. When his commander instructed him to come back down, Poe gave an affirmative and flew himself into the hanger of their current base to land. He climbed out to then salute to his commander before taking his helmet off and BB-8 rolled to be next to him.

"Generals Organa and Solo wish to speak with you."

"Am I in trouble?" Poe asked with a small laugh since the commander had no idea Por was actually the two generals' son.

"Don't think so. Maybe you'll be getting a promotion." his commander joked with him and patted the boy on the back.

Poe headed into a private room to see his parents talking to each other at a table. Both of the generals turned their attention to their son once the door had shut behind him. The boy stood before them in his orange flight suit that made him look older than he was. He was now the same age that his brother had been when Leia and Han had sent Ben to train with Luke and sometimes they regret the decision on thinking it's what made him turn to the dark side after possibly believing they were abandoning him.

"Poe, we need to talk." Han informed and his son nodded.

"You're going away." Poe said to shock both his parents on him knowing that already.

"How did you know?"

"More and more shipments need to be smuggled here and you were the best smuggler during the Imperial Wars." Poe explained to see his dad shake his head with a small smile.

"You are growing up way too fast. I'll contact you whenever I can and if you ever need me-"

"You're a hyperspeed jump away." Poe finished.

"I'm proud of you Poe."

"I know dad." Poe tried to keep himself strong as his dad then pulled him into a hug.

"Take care of your mom and give her a few grey hairs while I'm gone." Han whispered as he put a hand on his son's hair.

"Will try."

Once the hug had ended, Han gave a quick kiss to Leia before he walked out of the room and Poe after a few minutes ran out too. He saw the Falcon begin to take off and watched it stop for a second and the ramp lowered down. On the ramp was his dad who held a jacket in his hands that he tossed straight to him and Poe caught it with ease. As he looked up, the Falcon took off and Poe was left standing there holding his dad's old flight jacket. Beeping made him look down to BB-8 who rolled next to him and then bumped into his leg.

"Don't worry about me BB-8." Poe assured his best friend and was about to go get changed out of his flight suit when his mom stopped him.

"He will always be with you, Poe. Never forget that we will always be with you." she told him as Poe nodded understanding what she meant. "Now why don't we go have a nice talk about how your training has been going."

"Sure thing general." Poe agreed to slip on the jacket as his mom led him towards a private room so he could be her son.

Leia will always be there for her son and with Han's departure, having Poe there made it easier on her with not going to feel too alone. She may hate every time her husband left, but knew he was doing it to help the resistance to get supplies that they really needed. One worry she knew would have to be faced in the future was the chance one day is that she would have to watch Poe leave for a little bit on an assignment.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts**


End file.
